


【翻译】你的位置

by inlaidharp



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF, X-Men: First Class (2011)-Fandom
Genre: BDSM暗示, Gay Mutant Road Trip, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, 开放性关系
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlaidharp/pseuds/inlaidharp
Summary: A translation of Where You Belong  by thepretender501这事他们做过多少次了？有多少次Charles“一不小心”操了别人就为激发Erik的占有欲和控制欲？Erik忍不住，他忍不住在惩罚Charles之后占有他。这原本就是Charles不停“犯错”的部分原因。





	【翻译】你的位置

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where You Belong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325581) by [thepretender501](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepretender501/pseuds/thepretender501). 



> 原注：
> 
> 这个故事发生在First Class期间——尽管是XMA重新激起了我写这两个家伙的灵感。我觉得自己对Charles/Erik/car这个组合有点儿执念……
> 
> 总之，感谢elainemalfoy给我beta。所有错误都是我的。我对这个cp不是太熟悉，人设都来自我自己的妄想和其他小黄文带来的印象。在我印象里Charles是个小浪货。

Charles这一整天都在跟人调情。他装乖卖俏又魅力四射，他甜美可爱又含羞带臊，他饥渴不已又令人无法抗拒……这就是Erik落了这么个下场的原因，时下他正开车送Charles回家，而Charles却在后座上跟另一个男人缠绵不已。他俩都喝得醉醺醺的，互相摸来摸去，Charles发出的那种软绵绵的哀泣声叫Erik几乎忘记自己人在哪里，又在做什么。

有那么一秒钟，Charles透过后视镜捕捉到了Erik的表情，他知道，他知道自己这么做会对Erik产生什么样的影响。Charles又去亲那个人了——Erik都记不得那人的名字，更别说他的能力为何了。

但Erik了解Charles，他了解Charles的每一个性奋点，有些甚至连Charles本人都不知道，而这——他们正经历的这个小小情境——也许击中了其中的大半。Charles跨坐在那男人的大腿上，那人在Charles身上啃得来劲，当Erik终于开回办公楼时，他正在Charles脖子上落下爱的咬痕，他那辆天杀的车就停在楼下。

Charles十足性奋，同时也在分享自己的性兴奋，他的情绪弥漫了整个空间——不是因为他无力自控， 不，Charles是故意的，他就是想要Erik察觉到自己的情绪。

Erik大声清了清嗓子。第一次后座那两人都没听见，或者至少有一个人没听见，但当Erik清了第二下时，那人大吃一惊地叫了起来，“噢，我……呃……我得回去工作了。”

“Mmhm.”Charles瘫到车座上，脸颊绯红，嘴唇被亲得又湿又肿。

“你刚刚说你们住在哪个宾馆？”

“我没说，”Charles的声音温温柔柔地，“但我有告诉你训练场的位置。请一定过来。你的能力对我们非常有用，Lukas.”

 _‘所以那就是他的名字，’_ Erik 心念道。Lukas正紧紧盯着Charles，Erik太知道那个表情了。此时此刻，Lukas的感受一定就跟Erik每时每刻都感到的一模一样。只要是Charles所在之处，不管哪里他都想要跟去。

“OK，好的。好的，我会来的。”

“保证？”Charles的笑容意带双关，他就是个混蛋。

“是的。这周末我能过去。”

“太好了，我会叫Moira知道的。谢谢你跟我分享你的能力。”

“那——今天晚上我能去找你吗？”Lukas说话的语气近乎恳求。

Charles微笑着摇了摇头。“我太忙了。”

Lukas无比渴望地望着Charles。Erik在Lukas有机会再亲Charles一次之前打开了车门。“好吧，我想那我们就周末见了。希望我们没有冒犯你——额，Erik。我一般不是会做这种事的人。”

“真有意思，” Erik干巴巴地说道。他已经从一大票人嘴里听过同样的话了，这群一般不会做这种事的人都很愿意跟Charles做这种事。如果他没有这么了解Charles，他会以为Charles使用了自己的能力，好吧，Charles确实使用了自己的能力，但不是心灵感应层面上的能力。

有时Erik会放任他们做完全套，可能还会一边听一边触摸自己，而Charles总是全程待在他的脑子里。

跟服务生的那个晚上——甭管他叫什么名字——那是他们有过的最好的几次体验之一。Charles跟那人在宾馆开了房，而Erik迅速陷入了睡眠，半夜醒来时Erik感到下身胀得发痛，Charles就在他脑子里，而Erik不得不像个该死的青少年一样在床单上自己蹭自己，直到Charles搞完回来。在那之后他折腾了Charles一整晚。但最近，Charles的这个小游戏已经叫他越来越没有耐心了。

送走Lukas后Erik甩上车门，一个动作就把引擎打着了。“你今晚很忙？”Erik尽量试图驱走语气中的焦躁。

 _不是吗，我觉得咱们整晚都会很忙的，你不觉得吗？_ Charles在他大脑里发出的声音听起来十分愉快，同时又抬起头透过后视镜冲Erik笑了起来。他还是满脸通红，Erik不止一次想为他把车停下。

 

“来啊，Erik。没必要想那么多。”Charles倾身向前抱住驾驶席，在Erik的耳叶后轻轻地吹气。“你现在就可以在这儿停下然后慢慢操我——”

“坐回你的座位然后滚出我的脑子。”Erik说得很快。他得做那个掌控情境的人；要是他再听Charles说一个字他就真的得停车了。

Charles听话地遵从了，他的视线还落在Erik的后视镜上。 “这只是个意外——我忘记自己有多喜欢喜欢雀斑了。”他的手滑到了自己的裤子上。

“不准碰。你知道自己该怎么做。” Erik语气严厉。

Charles笑着闭上了眼睛。“你要惩罚我吗？”

  
Erik同时用动作和精神力抓住了方向盘。“不准说话，Charles。安静，老老实实地坐那儿，等咱们回家再说。”

他不知道自己是怎么回宾馆的，但总算是回去了。大厅里人很多。现在还是傍晚，而人们——像Charles那样的人们——正预备着欣赏歌剧或是其他为富豪们准备的节目。他们正在纽约城里搜寻变种人，上周在上州，这周就来到了这儿。这个高级宾馆当然是Charles选的；每次让Erik决定住处，他都会在Charles累到脱力时才找一家离州际公路最近的汽车旅馆。要是让Erik独自作主，他完全能开一整晚，根本不需要住宿，但Charles得洗澡、得吃晚餐、还得有性爱。那么多性爱。再这样下去Erik也要沉沦其中不可自拔了。

住在这种地方的好处是没人会注意他们，Charles跟在Erik身后走进电梯，箱门关上后，Erik用能力按下他们的楼层，随即一把将Charles推到墙上。他欺身上前，在Charles的眼睛里看见了自己——Charles身上散发着一股薄荷油和廉价威士忌的味道，他微启双唇，闭上眼睛——但Erik在准备吻他之前停了下来。刚在后座上Charles表现得那么淫靡下流，时下他可不配得这种奖励。

Erik只是使劲按住他，让Charles感受他的每一丝气息。Charles颤抖了，但他知道自己不能碰。他知道自己只能接受Erik的施予，不能索求更多。这时电梯温和地“叮”了一声，Erik只好闪身后撤，而Charles倾身向后靠上电梯壁以调整气息，推着一行李架皮草外衣进来的门童吓得一脸慌乱。

当电梯铃再次响起时，Erik大步跨出了箱间，Charles也踮脚跟上。Erik打开房门时，Charles从后面搂住他，把脑袋靠到了他的肩胛骨上。Erik没有阻止他。他能感到Charles浑身滚烫，能感到Charles剧烈跳动的心脏，也能感到随着他的血液迅速流动的铁和镁元素。

进到房内后，Erik挣出Charles的拥抱，把手指伸到他的发间。 “你会让他射在你身体里的，对不对？”Erik柔声问道。

Charles张了张嘴又马上合上，只是点头以代。他眼中隐约透露出一层罪恶感，但几乎完全被饥渴掩盖了。

“我就知道。”Erik把他扭了半圈儿按到门上，伸手去拽他的裤子。Charles身上有那么多美丽的东西。他的双唇，他的眼睛，他的头发，他不可思议的分身和更加不可思议的大脑。但只有一样东西是真正让Erik想要以渎神的姿态去虔诚跪拜的。

他捧住Charles的臀瓣——浑圆又结实。他已经在这屁股上试过几乎所有他能想到的肮脏事情，剩下的那些是梦中才敢有的妄想。

Charles 把脑袋抵到了门上，他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，分身已经硬得彻底，而Erik甚至都还没开始真正碰他。“对不起，Erik。”Charles低声呢喃。

Erik往他屁股上狠狠抽了一巴掌，听他倒抽了一口冷气。“别撒谎，Charles。”

Erik又抽了一下，Charles又吸了一口气。然后又一下，更用力，Charles呻吟起来。Erik看着Charles漂亮的小屁股被染上一层红晕，一时咬起下唇。Charles颤抖了。

“知道我为什么这么做吗？”Erik喘息道。

“是的，”Charles低语，Erik又在他屁股上迅速落下两巴掌。

“你是不是活该挨打，Charlie？” 又一下。

“是。” 再一下。

“为什么？”

“因为我勾引别人。”又是一下。

“你忍不住，是不是？你就是会硬，对不对，宝贝儿？”Erik低语着揉捏他的臀瓣，指尖扫过臀缝间的隐秘。“你随时随地都想要。甚至都不在意操你的是谁。”他又打了Charles几下，听他呻吟，看他扭动，看着那层红晕在Charles屁股上漂亮地扩散开来。他自己的阴茎迫不及待地想要释放。

“你可以随便操你想操的漂亮男孩儿，”Erik朝Charles耳内呼气。“但你属于我。”

“Uh huh，”Charles喘息着用自己的身子寻求着Erik。

Erik后退一步，拒绝与他接触。“呆在那儿。不准动。”Erik气息不定，很费了点儿功夫才调整好状态。Charles遵从了，但浑身都在扭动；光裸的屁股暴露在外。

“对不起，”Charles低声呻吟。“回来，求求你。”

“哦Charles，我觉得这可不够。” Erik温柔地开口，“你觉得呢？”

“Erik，求求你。我要你。”

“你确定吗？Lukas对你来说还不够吗？”

“我做那些都是因为想要你。”Charles呻吟道。 _我是你的。_

Erik没有回答。他坐到床上慢慢褪下自己的鞋袜。Charles还在扭动，但他不敢碰自己。

 

“Charlie，”Erik静静地开口。

 

“Erik，”他的声音几乎是破碎的。

 

“我要去冲个澡。你老老实实待在这里，一下也不准动。但我要你使用能力。我要你一直看着我，就像你喜欢叫我看着你那样。”

“但是Erik——求你……”

Erik能从他的语句中感到他的绝望。

他脱下衬衫，整齐地收到了衣柜里。“我可能会在洗浴间摸我自己的。”

“神呐，”Charles深吸了一口气。Erik解开了裤子，他的阴茎跳了出来；他一次脱一条腿地褪掉裤子，然后把它叠起来挂到了另一支衣钩上。他实在忍不住靠近Charles，把分身对到他赤裸的臀瓣之间。“你真以为别人也能带来我给你的满足感？”Erik问道。

“不……不，Erik，求你。” Charles喘息着向后扭动，渴求更多。Erik几乎要放弃了，但还是晕晕糊糊地退后半步。“如果你敢动，Charlie.”Erik在他耳朵里吹气，“我就站在这么近的距离上射满你漂亮的小屁股，然后我会叫你就这么上床。完全勃起还得不到满足。”

Charles哀鸣起来。 _求你别花太久。_

Erik笑着亲了亲他的肩膀。“你今天跟你朋友搞了多久来着？我就用同样的时间怎么样？”

他走进淋浴间打开喷头，热水淋过身体时他叹息起来。他仔细而缓慢地冲洗自己，又花了一点时间清洗头发和其他部位，然后才伸手触摸自己的阴茎。他不敢握得太用力，他知道自己现在微一用力马上就会射在手上，Charles在等，而Erik很急。这其中有Charles的一部分责任。若不是现在这个情况，Erik会有更好的自制力，但心灵感应者现在就在他脑子里，除了自己本人的生理冲动，Charles的欲望也叠加在Erik身上。他试着慢慢把自己擦干。到了穿衣服的时候，他只是松松垮垮地套上睡裤，完全没管内裤和上衣。他走回卧室。Charles依然靠在门上，额头抵着前臂；他感觉到了Erik。Erik走到他身边，检视他的动作姿态。Charles的屁股还因为刚才那顿责打而斑驳不均。他在颤抖。 _要是你现在操我，我就再也不做这种事了。我会特别特别乖的，_ _Erik_ _，我会做你一个人的好孩子。_

“撒谎精。我现在就该关上灯，叫你一直这样待到早上。”

_求你，哦求你了，我知道我还是会跟别人搞，但我再不会让别人射在里面了。_

Erik 用手臂揽住Charles的腰。“我就喜欢听你求我，Charlie。大声说出来。”

“求你了，Erik。我什么都做。你让我干什么都行，让我碰碰你。我保证我……”

Erik捂住了他的嘴。“Shh，别发那些你守不了的誓。我知道你还是会想要更多性。我知道你还是会让他们射在里面。我不在乎，Charles。”

Charles在舔弄他的手掌，这没那么刺激，但还是色情得不可思议，因为Charles这么拼命地想要Erik，身体的每一部分都叫嚣着想要。Erik觉得自己可能要失去理智了。

他让Charles吮吸自己的手指，同时感到裤子里的阴茎愈发胀痛。在这场游戏里他永远也赢不了Charles，因为Charles就是这样的人。他调情的手段、魅惑的神采和自如的姿态叫所有人都深陷其中难以自拔。这是他与生俱来的本领，跟呼吸一样自然，跟心灵感应一样理所应当。

“神呐，”Erik抽出自己的手指。“我不知道自己是做了什么好事才配得到你。”

_求你。我还想要更多。_

_'_ _我知道，_ _'_ Erik一边想着一边跪下身子，用手掌磨蹭Charles的臀瓣。他整个屁股都被刚才那顿打弄得柔嫩敏感，但Charles还是迎向了Erik手掌的触摸。Erik掰开他的臀瓣，舔弄起中间那道缝隙来。

 

“哦，神呐，Erik。”Charles抽了口气。他在Erik的舌头和亲吻之下颤抖不已。Erik愿意花上几个小时像这样品尝Charles。跟Charles做的每件事都值得花上一天完成。但现在Erik一点儿也没有耐心。

 

他伸手把润滑剂招过来，然后拧开瓶盖蘸了一些往Charles体内探去。一下，二下，五下，十下。Charles呻吟着叫Erik用手指操他，一番动作后Erik站起来抓住了Charles的腰部。

“Erik，”Charles呻吟着用臀部磨蹭Erik。“别停。”

“你想跟我要东西的时候就这么说话吗？” Erik把润滑涂到自己的分身上。

“求你，别停。”Charles乞求道。“我需要你，Erik。”

Erik慢慢地把阴茎送了进去。Charles还是那么紧。在做了那么多天杀的肮脏事情后Charles还是那么紧。

他稳稳地扶住Charles慢慢寻找自己的节奏。Charles呻吟着发出可口的小声音，像是融化的巧克力和世间所有甜美的东西。Erik亲吻着Lukas在Charles后颈上留下的瘀痕。他不嫉妒——他不必像剩下那些人一样绝望地在Charles身上留下渴求的标记。他们已经这么亲近了——尽管理想相悖甚远但欲望却共存共生。他俩都知道他们永远不能摆脱彼此。

这事他们做过多少次了？有多少次Charles“一不小心”操了别人就为激发Erik的占有欲和控制欲？Erik忍不住，他忍不住在惩罚Charles之后占有他。这原本就是Charles不停“犯错”的部分原因。惩罚就是他想要的奖赏。

Erik开始失去控制，他被Charles的潮热吞没。他能感到Charles已经到达高处边缘了。他也能颇为扭曲地通过Charles的脑海通感到被自己插入的感觉，这都让官能感受更加强烈了。他抓住Charles的阴茎上下撸动，同时不住地朝Charles体内抽插。

“上帝啊你真是太他妈迷人了，你自己知道吗？” Erik呻吟起来，他小心掌控的节奏已经在狂热的性爱中彻底迷失了。Charles抖得厉害，他完全是靠着门和Erik的支撑才能站住。

“而你是我的。”

就是这句话了，这句话让Charles瞬间达到高潮，他绝望地喘息着射了Erik一手。这高潮透过他的意识通感到了Erik，Erik抽出阴茎自己撸了两下，然后射在了Charles从臀至背的整个后身上。这是他想在Charles身上留下的唯一标记。

Charles抓着墙，粗重地喘息。“耶稣啊。”他的叹息声里带着上气不接下气的笑意。

Erik咬住嘴唇看着自己制造的一片狼藉。 “转过去，”他说。

Charles摇摇晃晃地把裤子拉上，转身背靠上门。他的眼睛蓝得发亮，脸颊一片潮红，双唇又嫩有粉，全然一副堕落腐坏的画面。“我觉得邻居听到我们了。”

“我不在乎，”Erik呢喃道， “看着我。” He盯住Charles的视线。

“我爱你。”Charles低语道。

“我知道。”

“那你爱我吗？”

“你是个聪明的孩子，Charles。别问傻问题。”Erik倾身向前，抬起Charles的下巴吻住了他。Charles叹息着在这个吻里软了下去。 _终于。_

 _我该拿你怎么办？_ Erik想着，迷失在了他柔软的双唇间。

_你想怎么办都行。_

Erik微笑着再次亲吻了他。


End file.
